Nanosuit Failure: Opening Scene
by Abicion
Summary: Set during My Otome Sifr.  Despite being an improved model, M-9 still follows Miyu's habit of indirectly defeating her enemies by poking things.


Elliot Chandler disengaged her Meister Robe's unique cloaking feature when she reached her destination. Windbloom's imperial heiress, Sifr Fran, was being held hostage by the Schwarz cult, and Elliot's abilities had made her the ideal choice for an advance scout in the rescue effort. Her solitary journey had led her through a highly-guarded Schwarz complex and to a solid steel door in a long hallway of similar structures. The information her team had collected indicated Sifr was being held in the room just in front of her, and she pressed her ear to the door to gauge where the prisoner may be situated within. When she heard nothing, she figured Sifr must have been sleeping. She shouted through the obstacle as she jumped a few feet backwards.

"Sifr, watch out! I'm coming in!"

After winding up with short dash, she attacked the door with a monumental kick. The hinges instantly buckled under her strength, and the entire structure came crashing down with ease. When she cautiously stepped through this new opening, what she found in the room surprised her.

The prison cell lacked any trace of the person Elliot had been looking for. It was a plain white room, with only a neatly-made bed in one corner and some basic furniture set about. In what should have been Sifr's place stood a stoic, pink-haired young woman who appeared to be around Elliot's age. She was wearing a white and red bodysuit that closely resembled the style of her onlooker's more stealthy black and gray Robe. The invading Otome spoke in a baffled voice.

"Where is she?"

Just then, a pair of footsteps approached her from behind. She glanced over her shoulder to see two grinning young men in dark suits blocking her escape. They were a rather handsome pair, the sort Elliot may have been interested in if she had met them under different circumstances. However, these two were obviously Schwarz conspirators, and she had little compassion for such foul people. When she looked forward again, the mysterious woman finally spoke in monotone.

"I see you've received our misinformation. You've been led into a trap."

Elliot grit her teeth through her Robe's black faceplate as she raised her right hand in the air. In it appeared a peculiar weapon: an oversized boomerang that matched the color of its wielder's combat attire. She threw it across the room with expert precision, but her rival caught the device mid-flight, studied it with one hand, and took it into both arms before carelessly snapping it in two. The anger grew in Elliot's eyes as the silver insets on her Robe began glowing with a brilliant yellow light and she levitated a few inches off the floor. She then propelled herself forward, determined to clock her opponent with a flying punch.

Had Elliot known she was up against a practically invincible gynoid known only as "M-9," perhaps she would have chosen the other attack route available to her. However, she had now locked herself in a fight with an ancient god-machine, and the flaws in her strategy that day would prove to be fatal.

The blonde-haired maiden's attack missed, and M-9 countered with a swift knee to the abdomen. Elliot doubled backwards, clutching her gut and feeling as if the cone of a rocket had just slammed into it. After regaining her footing, she rebounded into the fight with melee attack after melee attack. Each one was answered with what seemed like an increasingly powerful blow, and she never managed to leave a scratch on her elegant opponent. Finally, her advances stopped when she weakly toppled to her knees. She spoke to her stern-faced enemy, now having to resort to pleas.

"Why are you people doing this? Let Sifr go!"

M-9 raised her left hand in front of her eyes. She glanced back and forth between Elliot's collapsed form and her own forearm for some time, contemplating something. Eventually, she shook her head, lowered her arm back to her side, and spoke in the same humorless character as before.

"You should consider yourself lucky, Galactic Aquamarine. If I had been one of my less merciful predecessors, you probably wouldn't even be alive."

This response perplexed Elliot. All she could discern was the girl knew her call sign, which was taken from the name of the tiny silver ornament on her left ear that worked in conjunction with the nanomachines in her bloodstream to grant her her powers. And the GEM, as it was called, was currently quietly beeping in her ear to alert her her Robe's defenses were nearly worn down. She mumbled toward M-9 under her painful breath.

"Damn... you..."

M-9 paid no heed to Elliot's insult, and simply leveled the intruder with a final effortless spinning kick. Elliot now lay on her side, half-curled in a fetal position as she softly groaned. She was conscious, but incapacitated. M-9's sensors closely studied her in silence before the artificial girl turned toward her two male colleagues.

"Threat neutralized. You have approximately 10 minutes before her nanomachines will restore her ability to fight."

Elliot may or may not have heard this assessment when she sat up on her hip, clutched her temple, and tried to shake the fogginess out of her head. However, she did at least partly notice the sound of zippers abruptly being pulled down. Her blurred eyes gazed toward the source of the noise to see the male on her left was now speaking.

"Sounds like we better get moving, then."

* * *

><p>Note: The rest of this story is only available on AdultFanFiction for what should be plainly obvious reasons. You've been warned.<p> 


End file.
